youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Couragezan
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360, Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures, Digital Factory, and Stretch Films' movie-spoof of "Tarzan". It will be on YouTube on April 3, 2016. ''Cast: *Baby Tarzan-Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure)'' *''Young Tarzan-Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Adult Tarzan-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Jane Porter-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *[[Muriel Bagge|''Muriel Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife' *[[Eustace Bagge|Eustace Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer' *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *[[Clayton|''Clayton]]'-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)' *[[Kala|Kala]]'-Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)' *[[Kerchak|Kerchak]]'-Flik (A Bug's Life)' *Young Terk-Young Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''Adult Terk-Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''Kerchak and Kala's Son-Mort (Madagascar)'' *''Flynt-Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Mungo-Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Tarzan's Parents-Chief (The Fox and the Hound), and Georgette (Oliver & Company)'' *''Young Tantor-Young Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''Adult Tantor-Adult Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''The Elephants-Various Lions'' *''The Gorillas-Various Ants'' *''The Baby Baboon-Crickee (Mulan)'' *''The Baboons-Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Foosas (Madagascar)'' *''Sabor-Claudandus (Felidae)'' *''Ship Captain-Balto (Balto)'' *''Clayton's Men-Various Animal Villains'' Scenes: * Couragezan part 1-"Two Worlds One Family"/Princess Atta Adopts Runt/Claudandus Attacks * Couragezan part 2-Princess Atta Returns/"You'll Be In My Heart" * Couragezan part 3-Could if You Keep/Dog Hair * Couragezan part 4-Ants Stampede/"Son of a Man" * Couragezan part 5-Flik & Courage Vs. Claudandus * Couragezan part 6-Randall Boggs, Scooby Doo, and Twilight Sparkle in the Jungle * Couragezan part 7-Twilight Sparkle Chased by Wolves and Jaguars/Courage to the Rescue * Couragezan part 8-Courage Meets Twilight Sparkle * Couragezan part 9-"Trashin' the Camp"/Courage of Ant * Couragezan part 10-Courage's Announcement/Courage to the Camp * Couragezan part 11-"Strangers Like Me" * Couragezan part 12-Courage Leads Twilight Sparkle, Scooby Doo, and Randall Boggs * Couragezan part 13-Princess Atta Shows Courage to the Past/Kiara and Kovu Misses Courage * Couragezan part 14-Randall Boggs Betrays Courage, Scooby Doo, and Twilight Sparkle * Couragezan part 15-Kovu and Kiara to the Rescue * Couragezan part 16-Randall Boggs Attacks the Preserve * Couragezan part 17-Courage Vs. Randall Boggs to His Death * Couragezan part 18-Flik's Death * Couragezan part 19-Twilight Sparkle Stays/Finale * Couragezan part 20-"Two Worlds One Family (Reprise)" * Couragezan part 21-End Credits Movie Used: * Tarzan (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * Madagascar (2005) * The Lion King (1994) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Mulan (1988) * Mulan ll (2005) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Felidae (1994) * Balto (1995) * Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto lll: Wings of Change (2005) Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creators Movie-Spoof Category:Account of Creators Movies-Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:Dailymotion Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Vimeo Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:YOUTUBE Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Courage as Tarzan Category:Twilight Sparkle as Jane Category:Kiara as Terk Category:Kovu as Tantor Category:Muriel and Eustace with Courage and Twilight Category:Randall Boggs as Clayton Category:Scooby Doo as Professor Porter Category:Atta as Kala Category:Flik as Kerchak Category:Claudandus as Sabor Category:Chief and Georgette as Tarzan's Parents *''Patch (Bolt) & Rio (FamilyRockz Style) with FamilyRockz' Channel & Tangled (JimmyandFriends Style) with in Jack Frost & Elsa,Orinoco Pants (Fancy Pants) & Disney and Sega Movie Poster with Fancy of Rabbit Pants (Fancy Pants),ChipMunk Pants (Fancy Pants),Fancy Boov,Mighty Mouse Pants,Bird Pants (Fancy Pants) & Fancy Pants (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style)''